The Virus of Cumbria
by Terry Water
Summary: A story as similar as Alex Riders Stormbreaker only with a girl. It is 13 years, alone and its uncle wants to find out wiso murdered was.


**_BAD TIMES_**

The watch on the after-alarm clock shows 3:17 hours. A 13-year-old girl lies Joeny in bed with open eyes. The iceblue eyes dart through the area. Where one would outline this one the badger of the opposite house can recognize in the darkness of the closed room door to the window. The eyes rest with mountains in the background on a family photo where one sees a woman and her husband. A girl stands and in front of that the names suit girls a half as big Junge. under the photo, begun with the mother; Caroline, Tom, Joeny, Jake. , for the family Grant, ". Joeny turns the head, around the photo not look to must. , Why?", it whispers and squints the eyes away. It beats the blanket aside and gets off bed. It puts its slippers, a substance jacket on and opens the room door.

It goes along rooms, a corridor out of this and increases wood stairs highly. It tries quietly to go up. The wood steps a few times crunch. At this ends a door which unlocks her is. It bläßt you a cool wind into the face. Your brown fair hair is swirled in a mess. It must pinch the eyes briefly together since the wind burns in the eyes. It closes the door and is on the housetop terrace of a terraced house. The lanterns and the light stripe shine only on the Strasse under the door. It goes into a corner, climbs a sloping roof and climbs up the top of the Dachs.Sie sits down and closes the eyes.

A film expires in front of her eyes. Your family was canyon at the grand on holiday. A picnic on the edge of the cliffs. Is Joeny the lust rucksack would like at this to fetch picnic table, it to hers still of the picnic table. The remaining family waits in the car. When Joeny is on the way to the car, the car tum edge of the cliff rolls. Joeny stands shocked there and stares at the rolling car. Furthermore the car rolls. Joeny drops her rucksack and runs there to where definitely the car rolled with her family to the ravine. She yells, cries and lies with the arms and the head over the edge hangs on the belly of the cliff and sees falling the car. An explosion. Everything gets black.

It hears its name calling , Joeny ". Joeny is freed from its nightmare. It opens the eyes and sees to the housetop terrace. Your nanny Melanie Stone is come here ", in the Dunkelheit. , Mel says with a quiet voice. The roof climbs down Joeny to Mel on the housetop terrace. Mel puts her arm on Joenys shoulders. Both go down by the door, the stairs to the Flur. , Joeny attempt to sleep further, you have to go to school tomorrow ", Mel says. Joeny says nothing and goes to her room. At the next moregan Joeny is in its room and binds the Krawatrenknoten to ends. She takes her rucksack and walks for rooms, the stairs from this down into the corridor. She puts her white blue school rucksack from Jansport next to the Gardrobe. , Joeny come, there are scrambled eggs with toast ", Mel shouts to her. Joeny goes in the kitchen and sits down to the ready muted Frühstückstisch. , and, what you do?to the school today certainly ", Mel wonders after it has sat down to the table.

Joeny which had bitten off just of its toast with scrambled eggs twitches with the shoulders. It sees Mel with a bored one and I go a tired look an. , play football ", Joeny answers. Actually Mel knows it also has no the answer, dewegen counter-answer ready. It only looks at Joeny and further drinks its coffee. Joeny sees fast her cocoa on and crack of the chair on the kitchen clock and trinkkt. It was 8:15 hours, the time, where Joeny always went to school in bulk. It took its deep blue jacket, put it on and took its rucksack. Where she had thought of her family again she has spleen and also not the slightest desire on school after the night now. A question always employed her; How can a car roll in bulk where the brakes have worked fully before? Joeny thought to find an answer to this answer never.

It drove on, then far on the Grosvenor about the Vauxhall bridge and along the Kennigton Lane on Chelsea Embankment a while. It turned on the right into a small Strasse up to its school. You drove by the school gate and held at the bicycle stand. Unlike the other schools in London the school was rather modernly. It was built 7 years ago and was a quite normal comprehensive school with uniforms and the British traditions. The main building was like a rectangle made of steel in which the roof corners curve to up to the outside.

In the middle of the roof, a dome. The school had 3 floors including the glass dome. The neighbour buildings of the school were so big around the half and had a round glass mould. What was embroidered with few windows was the gymnasium but in a more modern style, adapted to the school.


End file.
